VGCW/2015-06-09
Page will be updated and finalized shortly after the is over.|info = Data here is only placeholder/filler/unfinished. }} __TOC__ “Old School VS. New School - Part 1” Six-Man Tag Team Match Matchup Winner Results Toejam and Earl attain #1 Contendership for the Co-Op Championship, and Kanji Tatsumi does the same for the VGCW Championship. Other Plot Sabin Rene Figaro and Knuckles the Echidna talked about Sabin's upcoming match for the VGCW Championship. Sabin was confident that he'll win, and Knuckles promised that he'll be the one to eventually take the belt from Sabin. Casual Championship Match Matchup Winner Results Groose is now the Casual Champion Plot The Practice confront The Dragons backstage about their upcoming Co-Op Championship match. After some shots were fired, Dr. Eggman announced that the match would be a tornado tag match and will be happening next... Co-Op Championship Tornado Tag Team Elimination Match Matchup Winner Results The Dragons remain Co-Op Champions. Plot Solid Snake spoke with Miles Edgeworth. Snake wanted Edgeworth's help to think of a way to stop The Nightmare. Snake thought that Adam Jensen might be able to do so but wanted Edgeworth to help come up with a backup plan should Jensen fail. “Old School VS. New School - Part 2” Six-Man Tag Team Match Matchup Winner Plot Senator Armstrong and Gary Oak talked about the next match, Armstrong's 30 minute Iron Man against Illidan Stormrage. Armstrong promised to humiliate and humble Illidan to such a degree that no one would oppose the management ever again. “200% Enrage” 30-Minute Extreme Rules Iron Man Match Matchup Winner Results Final score: 8-7. Armstrong was prepared. Plot Miles Edgeworth prepares his prosecution of Travis Touchdown, who was being represented by Phoenix Wright, for sending threatening letters to top VGCW wrestlers and sabotaging the railing that lead to Sabin Rene Figaro sustaining a minor injury.. Edgeworth calls Dante to testify against Travis. During the questioning however, Edgeworth starts to really get in and dissect Dante's statements. In a shocking twist, Edgeworth deduces that it was in fact Dante who committed the crimes. Dante wanted to make it easier to take the VGCW Championship by scaring off tough opponents. When it didn't seem to work he tried to pin the threats on his rival, Travis. Travis of course didn't take kindly to this and a fight broke out between the two men... “Turnabout Fuck” Extreme Rules Match Matchup Winner Plot Phoenix Wright apologized to Miles Edgeworth for doubting his skill as a prosecutor. The two note that they are currently 1:1 on correct investigations, and that no one wants a rivalry to end in a tie. Endgame X was already booked enough as it was, so the two decided they would have a tie breaker some time in the future... Travis Touchdown and Dante were brought before General Manager Gary Oak. Gary was pissed at all the trouble the two have caused since they got called up and as punishment he forced them back into their old EDBW tag-team, The Fuckheads. “Immortal Kombat” Match Matchup Winner Plot Guile taunted the crowd. He said that he's gonna be leaving his match with the belt still on him, and that there won't be a happy ending for Dan Hibiki or Sabin Rene Figaro. VGCW Championship Triple Threat Tables Match Matchup Winner Results Sabin Rene Figaro put Dan Hibiki through a table to become the new VGCW Champion. Plot Enter: The Nightmare. The Nightmare demanded a challenger step forward to try and stop him. Seifer Almasy showed up to stop The Nightmare. Backstage, Adam Jensen tried to convince the rest of The Disciplinary Committee not to go out, but out of loyalty to Seifer they disregard Jensen's warning. Seifer and Raijin were quickly defeated, leaving Fujin left to beg for mercy. Solid Snake tried to convince Adam that he needed to go out an fight The Nightmare, but Adam still needed more convincing. Jimmy Lee ran into the ring to save Fujin, with his brother, Billy Lee, following closely behind. The Dragons are prepared to fight The Nightmare to the death, when their sensei, Dan Hibiki came out. Instead of fighting with them, Dan hit both of the Lee brothers with a Pratitude Adjustment. Adam had no idea why Dan would do such a thing, but Snake explain that Dan was there to save his friends' lives. Two of Dan's old friends, Red and the temporarily out of retirement Hero of Earth, Mr. Satan came into the ring to protect Dan. Snake tried again to convince Adam that he needed to go out and fight The Nightmare, but when he turned around Jensen was already gone... “End Game?” Ring of Fire Match Matchup Winner Plot With Adam Jensen unable to defeat The Nightmare, Solid Snake and Miles Edgeworth knew that they were almost out of time to think of an alternative way to stop him. Edgeworth thought over everything that The Nightmare said and did and realized something. The Nightmare kept mentioning praying and prayer. It was an unorthodox solution, but also the only one they had. Snake and Edgeworth ran throughout the arena and told everyone they needed to pray to defeat The Nightmare. Miraculously, it seemed to actually injure him. More people started praying. The wrestlers of WVGCW and EDBW started to pray for their future. It was working, but still The Nightmare stood. Then Chat, all 2500 people watching, began to pray. And with the prayers of Chat, The Nightmare was destroyed. The world had been saved, but Adam didn't feel like celebrating. He lost his best friend. And everyone would only remember The Nightmare, not the man Gabe used to be. Snake was there to comfort him, he told Adam that the thing that's really important was how he remembered Gabe. Adam reminisced about all of Gabe's antics. His ring-breaks. When Safety Valve was formed. When Gabe became GM. The "YOLO" incident. Snake too had lost his friend, Gray Fox, to The Nightmare. Snake remembered Fox, the defeat of Phoenix Wrong, his time as Casual Champion and their final match against one another. The two men decided to carry on their friends' memories and legacy. The screen faded to white, Gabe and Fox met in heaven. Gabe was no longer The Nightmare and Fox had his human body restored. An era of VGCW had ended. And a new one was about to begin.